<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shattered Glass by Nathlyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531584">Shattered Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathlyn/pseuds/Nathlyn'>Nathlyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathlyn/pseuds/Nathlyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kinkmeme Prompt:<br/>Yassen or Alex being infected by some kind of drug/aphrodisiacs which drives them mad with pleasure.<br/>They would do anything that helps them out of it, even a hook-up with a supposed enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Alex Rider Kinkmeme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shattered Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"How can this goddamn lab be so big?! That's ridiculous!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex cursed, making his way up another elevator shaft, dangling dangerously close to the edge. MI6 newest Villain wants to threaten the world with aphrodisiac and once again, Alex was the one to prevent it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took a while of climbing in agony before he reached the 3rd floor of the building. Everything he carried with him was covered in a dark brown, smeary grease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mumbled some very inappropriate swear words as he made his way further into the building. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He passed dozens of doors, chemicals in all colours of the rainbow safely hidden behind thick glass. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Alex continued his journey, he swallowed hard at the amount of damage all of this could cause. Six was probably right, sending an agent, but why does it always have to be him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't even give him a reason, there had been no need to go undercover, especially not as some minor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took him about twenty minutes to find what he was looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A plain, white door, not different from the ones he already passed. One last look on his phone screen. Yes, it was the right one. His GPS led him right here, a blinking, red signal in the middle of the room in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever kind of chemical MI6 wanted him to retrieve, it was behind this door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled smugly, finally a plan that worked out without getting him nearly killed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, let's forget that last sentence. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was currently running down the hallways he came from, followed by the terrifying close sound of bullets hitting metal. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The test tube in his hand was sending out an unnerving amount of heat, making his palm sweaty. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It made him feel anxious, being this close to the drug MI6 wanted so badly, only sheltered by the thin glass. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bullets came closer, at this rate, there was no way Alex would make it out of the facility unharmed. He threw his head around, trying to calculate the amount of time he had left before they got him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered the blueprint he had studied briefly before entering. There should be a huge glass front on his right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>HIs time was running out, shouting followed him down the hallway, there was no other way he could make it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He threw himself around the corner with a grunt, his impact on the wall barely noticeable through the fog the adrenaline has created in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His feet carried him further, his mind already running a mile a minute again. Would he survive the fall? Probably yes, he was only on the first floor after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But would he be able to keep running? If he managed the jump right, there was at least a chance of escape left. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His feet came to an abrupt stop, making him stumble forward. A group of men was standing in front of him, guns already pointed at his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw himself around, ready to run back into the other direction but was only met with more firearms. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't go back, but there was no way forward either. Would it all come to an end now, in an unremarkable hallway in a lab somewhere in Canada? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a last desperate attempt to save himself he rushed towards a door on his left, hoping it was open. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, he stumbled through it, crashing face forward into a table, Alex groaned in pain and he could feel blood slowly trickling down his face, getting caught on his lips and coating the inside of his mouth. It tasted oddly sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The world started to spin around him as he went down, unknowingly taking a whole bookshelf with him, as his crash moved the only object holding it up, the table, away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely felt the impact on his body, the world already starting to get darker. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he got buried under the shelf, the last thing his body registered were the soldier's voices. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave him there. The hit on his head and then the Shelf? No need to waste bullets on that one."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But Boss, what if he managed to survive?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Even then, with that amount of damage done he isn't going to go anywhere."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex groaned, trying to get one arm up to cover his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body felt as if it was on fire, a burning sensation running through his veins, making everything a lot more intense. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His throat is dry and felt strangely sticky as if previously covered in honey. He tried opening his eyes, blinking against the sudden impact of too bright light. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he remembered was the soldiers chasing him, and his fall into the unknown room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where was he? His body felt heavy, but not the way it should feel with a whole bookshelf on top of you. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were finally able to adapt to the light around him, so he could make out more than simple shades. He wasn't in the lab anymore. He laid on a mattress, his body safely tucked away under a warm cotton sheet. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The heat his body had registered a moment ago was nothing compared to the agony he felt now. It was as if he was burned alive, flames flickering around His limbs, over his torso. Alex tried to get up, surprised that his legs even carried him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way towards the door, step for painful step. Every impact on his body felt like a thousand needles, sending bolts of lightning right to his… </span>
  <em>
    <span>crotch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex almost choked on his saliva, he was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He whimpered helplessly as he looked down on himself, his boxers tending obscenely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone had undressed him while he was unconscious.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door which was leading in some sort of living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of coffee made him turn his head towards an archway, desperately wanting to find out who had brought him here. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see. The sleeping beauty has finally decided to wake up."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An oddly familiar voice greeted him, the figure of a man walking into the living room, silent and graceful as a cat. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Alex recognized the man in front of him, he couldn't help himself. A desperate whine escaped his lips, as the sudden feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yassen"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He coaxed out, stumbling towards the assassin. What was happening to him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he - the realization hit him like a truck, right in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The fluid he tasted earlier in his mouth hadn’t been his blood, no, it had been the goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>aphrodisiacs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The tube must have gotten destroyed during his getaway and there was a high probability that the fluid in it ran out, pouring itself directly over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would certainly explain the weird taste and stickiness. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex, what are you-"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex whimpered, lust completely clouding his mind as he made his way over to Yassen. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Please Yassen, please, please, please. It hurts, hurts so bad…"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He barely recognized his voice, hoarse and slightly slurred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yassen caught the falling Alex, hands on his shoulders, looking him up and down critically, checking him for any injuries he might've missed as he first saved him out of the lab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn't anything he could notice, besides…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex, are you hard?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex didn't care for the humiliation that he felt at the question anymore. He sobbed, trying to get closer to the assassin somehow. God, how could a person smell so good? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yassen looked down at the boy, meeting the hazel brown eyes. They looked almost black, pupils blown, barely leaving a hind to the usual brown anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed, hard. Alex looked gorgeous like that. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Desperately looking up to him, hands buried in the expensive fabric of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what Alex had been at the facility for, but he had thought the guards would have taken the example Alex tried to take. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked like he was going to go crazy any minute, basically begging Yassen to fuck him. The most human thing to do would be to bring the boy back into his room and let the drug work itself out of his system. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But the idea of using Alex like this, pliant and desperate was a tempting one. The boy had grown up into a handsome young man over the last two years and he looked every bit like his father. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex licked his lips, sticking his tongue out. He needed Yassen to move, to do something about the burning pleasure in his guts. He let himself sink to his knees carefully, not wanting to startle the man. He hadn't done anything like this, ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands hesitantly attempted to open the zipper of Yassen's trousers, trying to open them while shaking uncontrollably. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His whines grew even more desperate as he didn’t get them open in time, one hand clenching down on Yassen's tight hard. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh, it's alright sweet boy. I'm going to give you what you're asking for."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sighed in relief as Yasen opened his trousers, drawing his cock out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The assassin put a hand on his cheek, slowly stroking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two fingers under Alex's chin forced his head up gently, his eyes meeting Yassen's. The man nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex's eyes grew wide, as he immediately bent down to the task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yassen groaned approvingly above him, as he slowly worked his lips around the shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy, doing so well for me. Work for it, maybe I let you come too if you're good enough." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yassen's voice sent sparkles down his spine, making Alex moan softly around the cock in his mouth. Big hands curl themselves around Alex blonde locks, gently tugging on them. Alex followed the unspoken order, groaning at the loss of the warm flesh between his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up to Yassen, eyes glossy, lips swollen, a string of saliva connecting them to Yassen's cock. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You should see yourself right now, little Sasha. Such a desperate slut for cock, you were made for it, weren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yassen purrs, one hand combing through the soft strains of hair. Alex whines positively at that, moving his lips closer again, wanting more. It barely eased the agonizing feeling, leaving him desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He starts thrusting his hips forward, humping the air, looking for friction </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only words he could think of were Yassen, please, more. Falling from his lips over and over again, until the Russian took pity in him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He asked the boy upon his feet again, Alex's legs shaking, his knees weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yassen pulled him closer, dragging him towards another door, leading to the main bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex followed Yassen's lead blindly, by now the Russian was carrying him more than he walked. A shiver of anticipation went through Alex's body as he let himself fall back onto the soft mattress, Yassen immediately climbing above him. His movement made their erections grind together, forcing a hoarse moan from Alex's throat. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yassen chuckled at that, attacking the exposed skin with his lips and teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed Alex's jawline, sucking little marks all over his throat and collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex let his head fall further back, not minding the warm hands wandering under his shirt, pulling it up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex moved his arms over his head, making undressing himself a lot easier for Yassen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Yassen's lips on his collarbone, trailing down his chest. He gently sucked one nipple between them, twisting the other one between his thumb and Index finger until everything that Alex could feel was delicious warm pain. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You like that? Do I make you feel good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Милый? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Do you want more?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yassen underlined his words with a bite in his nipple, leaving Alex gasping in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded, his words reduced to babbled nonsense. He pulled on the fabric of Yassen's shirt, wanting to touch more of the freckled milky skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yassen moves his head up again, softly brushing his lips against Alex earlobe. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, little one. Give me a second, I've got you."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yassen sits up again, leaving Alex groaning in frustration at the loss of contact. The Russian hurries, opening the buttons of his shirt to pull it over his head, trousers following swiftly. He lowered himself again and pulled Alex boxers down with a satisfied groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex cock lays hard against his stomach, red with blood. Yassen smiles, licking a stripe from the root to the tip, reducing Alex to a quivering mess once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls his underwear down, before moving to the side to grab the lube out of the nightstand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezes a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them together.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the other hand, he asks Alex to spread his legs, but Alex hesitated. As Yassen looked up to check in with the boy he saw fear in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans forward, pressing a soft kiss on Alex's cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to trust me, Sasha. It's going to feel good, but I need you to trust me."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yassen smiled softly, one hand still resting on Alex's knee. The boy looked like he wanted to refuse, but nodded after a second. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it going to hurt, Yassen?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex's voice was barely a whisper, making him look even younger than he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yassen pressed another kiss on his cheek, one on his forehead and then letting his lips trail down to Alex's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Alex. I promised to make it good for you. It might feel a little weird at the start, but it's going to be good soon."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex blushed a delicious shade of pink on his face and spread his legs willingly. Yassen nodded approvingly, letting two fingers slide between his cheeks, looking for his entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started caressing the rim, using his other hand to stroke Alex cock distractingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy let his head fall back, a long filthy moan escaping his lips at the contact. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh God, Yassen, please more."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yassen laughed, his hand moving a little faster now. He let one finger slip in, satisfied to find tightness, but little friction. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex whimpered under him, confused by the unfamiliar feeling but Yassen played with his balls, trailing them between his fingers and Alex lost himself in his pleasure once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yassen nuzzled his face against Alex's thigh, adding a second finger to scissor him open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He curled his fingers a little, changing the angle until he found what he was looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex's body jerked forward, the room filling with his desperate, but oh so pretty moans. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute of Yassen thrusting his fingers against Alex's prostate, the boy started begging. His vocabulary seemed to be reduced to Yassen's name and an endless list of pleads. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yassen, Yassen, want you. More please - Need you to fuck me, God - please Yassen, please."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You sound beautiful like that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Котик</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I should keep you, nobody should be allowed to see you like that. No, that's a sight just for me. Maybe I take you with me? Travelling the world, bring you to the most expensive hotels when I'm away on a job and let you wait there for me, ready to please me."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex whimpered, his hips bucking up in a desperate search for friction, trying to get as close to Yassen as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man laughed lowly, coating himself with a generous amount of lube, enough to have it drip down on the covers, probably ruining them. He couldn't find himself care any less. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He lines himself up with Alex entrance, using his hands to keep Alex legs spread open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy lets out a high pitched moan as he pushes in, his cock being welcomed by the tight heat. Yassen couldn't suppress a groan, Alex felt amazing around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the boy, eyes rolling in the back of his head, the tip of his cock leaking precum, a puddle of white gathering on his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden rush of possessiveness made him thrust forward, shoving the last inches into Alex who whimpered helplessly under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Russian leaned down as he started moving his hips, bringing his ear closer to Alex's mouth, wanting to hear more of those sweet noises the boy made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex turned his head, catching Yassen's lip in an awkward sideways kiss, sloppy and wet. Yassen smiled and bit down on Alex's lip. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The boy groaned as he suddenly came all over his stomach, his release painting his skin with white ropes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yassen moved his hips faster now, not wanting to overstimulate Alex too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex's nails left bloody scratch marks all over Yassen's back, making the Assassin moan at the pain. He was chasing his own release now, greedily taking pleasure from Alex's quivering body. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He finished with a few hard thrusts, nailing Alex prostate with every one of them, making him whine. He growled as he came, biting down on Alex's neck hard, leaving a bloody mark. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took them both a minute to come down from their high, Alex letting himself fall against the pillows exhausted. Yassen pulled out, not wanting to crush the younger one with his weight. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sighed happily, Yassen's cum running down his thighs.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He yawns, his body feeling pleasantly sore and beautifully fucked out as he cuddles against Yassen's side, looking for his warmth. The agonizing heat had finally reduced itself to a pleasant warm feeling in his stomach, making him smile. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yassen was surprised at Alex's sudden want for affection. He had expected the boy to walk out in horror as soon as he was coherent enough to realize what they had done. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yassen smiled down at the boy in his arms, softly trailing his fingers through Alex's hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Alex would walk away tomorrow, maybe he won't. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For now, Yassen lets the boy sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Милый - Darling<br/>Котик - Kitten</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>